Anne Marie does not want to see Ducktales The Movie
One day, Proteus and Giselle took their son, Boo Boo Bear, their pet rabbit, Roger Rabbit, and their daughter, and Anne Marie, to the movies. "Daddy and Mommy, what movie am i gonna see?" Anne Marie asked. "We are gonna see Ducktales The Movie." Proteus said. "But, Daddy, i want to see Land Before Time." Anne Marie said. "I am sorry, Dot. But Land Before Time was sold out." Giselle told Anne Marie. "Uh oh, Anne Marie was going to get mad." Ding A Ling said. "NO, MOMMY!! I WANT TO SEE LAND BEFORE TIME!!!!! I WANNA SEE IT!!!" Anne Marie shouted. "Oh dear, she was having a fit." Boo Boo said. "Yeah, Boo Boo. I never knew that she's getting bratty." Proteus told him. "So, you wanna screw me?" Anne Marie said. "Go ahead, Daddy and Mommy! Screw me! Screw me, Daddy and Mommy! I want to see Land Before Time!" Boo Boo gasped at Anne Marie's bad behavior, and Giselle was losing patience. "You are really pissing off your brother, Anne Marie! Stop it now!" Giselle told Anne Marie. "You could either see Ducktales The Movie or you will be grounded." Proteus said. "Dad and Mom, my sister was trying to upset me!" Boo Boo said. "I had it, Mommy! You told me i want to see Land Before Time!" Giselle gasped. And then she got angry with Anne Marie. "Anne Marie, you know better than that!" She said. Boo Boo are embarrased, but Proteus was very angry at Anne Marie. "I am so embarrased, Dad and Mom." Boo Boo said. "Anne Marie Michelle Hodnick!!" Proteus shouted. "Oh my gosh." Roger said. When they got home, Proteus was angry. Prince Edward are babysitting Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Charmy. "How did it turn out?" Amy asked. "Back soon?" Knuckles asked. "Did you have a great time?" Prince Edward asked. Boo Boo told Prince Edward, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Charmy about what happened. "Daddy and Mommy, my sister got really stupid at the movies!" She said. Proteus and Giselle glared at him. "But her Dad and Mom told me that she had to see Ducktales The Movie, but she denied it." "Yeah, Prince Edward, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Charmy. I knew how naughty Anne Marie was." Roger told them. "I was not." Anne Marie said. "Everyone was making this such a creepy idea." "No more Henry's for you, Anne Marie. You need to behave at the movies and see what was not sold out. Now go to your room!" Proteus shouted. Anne Marie became very angry. She glared angrily at Proteus and told him, "You are as evil as Mr Carface!!" She then went to her bedroom crying and sobbing, where her pet dogs, Itchy and Charlie Barkin, are waiting for her. "Dad, can we go to Henry's tomorrow and i can come with Ding A Ling, Sam, Knuckles, and Boo Boo" Amy asked. "Sure, Amy." Amy said. Category:X Does Not Want To See The Bad Film